


Oh, death

by The_fan_girl_dream



Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, there will be a character with they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fan_girl_dream/pseuds/The_fan_girl_dream
Summary: the summer before college, the pack decides to go to la. There they meet Lydia's aunt, Linda Martin and her team of supernatural. Chaos ensues when they find a Nephilim that is half werewolf.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	Oh, death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! this is my first time posting on this website and first time writing a fanfic for teen wolf or lucifer.  
> my best friend came up with the idea of this fanfic but I am writing it instead of her.  
> English is not my first language so the grammar is not the best. If anyone wanna be a beta reader please tell me.  
> Follow my best on instagram @unkown_salvatore  
> follow me on instagram too @fluffymarvel98  
> ENJOY and tell me what you think of this in the comments.

3 RD POV

“So, what do you guys Wanna do for summer before college?”, Said Scott sitting in house with Stiles, Lydia and Malia.

“Well, whatever you guys decide, I can’t do it with you. I’m starting the FBI camp the day after tomorrow.”, Stiles said.

“What if we go to la? I have an aunt there that I haven’t seen in a couple years. We can go sightseeing.”, Lydia spoke from her place next to Stiles.

“I’ve never left Beacon Hills so it’s a good idea. Do you think they have Deers there?”, Malia blurted out the question from her place on the floor.

“idk Malia. And even if they don’t, they have pizza.”, Said Lydia.

“I think going to la is a great idea. We just have to tell our parents.”, Said Scott.

“Why did you guys decide to  _ now _ go somewhere when I’m not there? You guys hate me or something?”, Grumbled Stiles.

“Because we didn’t have time before what with everything. Now we do. Also, it won’t be the last time we go somewhere.”, Said Scott.

“We can’t all go and leave Beacon Hills unprotected. What do we do?”, Asked Lydia.

“I think only the three of us go to la and Liam, Mason and Corey stay here and protect Beacon Hills. My mom, Parrish and the sheriff can help them too.”, Scott said thinking about it.

“Now all we need to do is convince them to let us go.”, Ponders Lydia.

“I don’t have to convince anyone. I am ready to go.”, Stated Malia.

“Ugh, I wish I could go with you guys. But I’m  gonna be stuck in a building the whole summer.”, Stiles pouting about the whole ordeal.

“Look, if you have a break you can come to us. And don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of time for us to travel in the future.”, Lydia said cuddling up to Stiles to make him feel a little better.

“If they yes, when do we go?”, Asked Scott.

“How about next week? It would give us enough time to sort everything before we go.”, Suggested Lydia.

“Okay. Is there something else we need to decide or do?”, Asked Malia.

“No, I don’t think so.”, Scott shook his head. 

“Okay, well I’m going on a run. See  ya guys later.”, Said Malia getting up from the floor and out the door.


End file.
